jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuzuriha
|race = Human |gender = Female |age = |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |status = Alive |relatives = |occupation = Kunoichi |rank = |affiliation = |japanese voice = |english voice = |live action = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 2 }} , also known as の |Seishu no Yuzuriha}}, is a kunoichi and one of the few criminals sent to Kotaku to acquire the Elixir of Life for the shogun. Her assigned Asaemon is Yamada Asaemon Senta. Appearance Yuzuriha is a young woman with dark locks of hair tied together in a bun with a hair pin. She wears a dark, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held together by a white obi and dark pants. Her blouse is very revealing, showing off her cleavage. She has arm straps holding needles on both her arms and wears a bandage on her right wrist and a gauntlet on her left. She also carries around bottles of potions on her waist along with a katana. Gallery Personality Yuzuriha is friendly and cheerful around others. She is also carefree and prefers to do things at her own pace, shown as when Sagiri fell unconscious and while everyone was contributing to a certain workload, she sarcastically remarked that she was managing workflow while laying on a hammock. Because of her reputation as a criminal and a kunoichi, she has no problems when it comes to killing or who she sacrifices to achieve a goal. As a kunoichi, Yuzuriha uses her charms to get what she wants, as shown when she managed to set up Makiya to be bait for the insects on the island so she can do research. Another example is when she successfully seduce Genji into protecting her and attempted to seduce Gabimaru into teaming up. When her seduction methods failed against Gabimaru she tried to act vulnerable and innocent, only for that method to fail as well. Plot Before being sentenced to death, Yuzuriha was given a chance to be pardon of her crimes if she were to acquire the Elixir of Life for the shogun from an island. After being gathered together with a group of criminals, she recognized Gabimaru and was unimpressed with his capture. Later, the criminals were told to start a massacre until only a few were available to leave for the island. Yuzuriha became one of the few that survived and left with her Asaemon, Yamada Asaemon Senta.Chapter 2, Page 52 When she stepped on the island, Yuzuriha made a pact with another criminal, Moro Makiya, but soon afterwards, she betrayed him and used him for experimentations to gather information about the insects on the island and their effects, which ultimately led to his death.Chapter 8, Page 16 She also managed to charm his Asaemon, Yamada Asaemon Genji, to travel with her and provide protection. Not long after, Yuzuriha noticed Gabimaru fighting a group of monsters and decided to lend him a hand. She then tries to persuade him into teaming up, explaining that she can provide him with information she gathered.Chapter 8, Page 1-4 At first Gabimaru refused because he didn't trust them but changed his mind and agreed to team up, seeing as how she contains information on the island. Later, the group finds Sagiri unconscious. After bringing Sagiri to a save place to rest, the group starts to work while Yuzuriha lays down on a hammock. Once she woke up, Gabimaru presents them with kikatsugan that he made with ingredients he found on the island, however, Yuzuriha complains that the food was not ideal. While scavenging, Gabimaru tells them that he did not find anything resembling the drawing of the Elixir of Life. Yuzuriha asked why he was qualified to determine if the elixir exists and if he knew anything about it. Gabimaru says that he didn't know anything, but Yuzuriha was suspicious. He proceeds to tell them about the different types of plants he found on the island and that the samurai he found that were in bloom are connected to the samurai that were first dispatched to the island. Yuzuriha was disgusted with Gabimaru in using the plants as ingredients but Gabimaru reassures her that he did not use those plants specifically. She then listens to their findings based on the statues and monsters and were told to investigate further on the monsters before they can proceed. During the next day, Yuzuriha sits on top of tree and watches as Gabimaru battles Rokurota, Gabimaru asked for her support but Yuzuriha refuses and reminds him that the deal was that she provides information while Gabimaru deals with fights. Senta tells Yuzuriha that he wishes to heal Genji's injures but she says to him that it was out of the question. She then suggest that they stay and observe the outcome of the battle. Yuzuriha becomes impressed with how Sagiri is handling Rokurota. After Gabimaru comes up with an extreme plan to take down Rokurota, Yuzuriha tells Senta that they needed to run. Abilities and Powers Yuzuriha is a very capable kunoichi. She was able to start a raid on Sagiwa Castle and managed to take down every single retainer. After catching him off guard, she was able to restrain Gabimaru, a powerful shinobi with greater power, after the latter previously had her pinned down. Relationships Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Criminal